Quintessence
by quirkyoblong
Summary: The fundamentals of love- pure and unshattered within the heart. Yamato & Mimi, both world's ruin. So they rely on the only thing they got- eachother. PG13-R some language.


**Quintessence of Love**

Disclaimer; I do _not_ own Digimon. I mean if I did then I would've made it a Mimato.

Author; unlea5hed

Editor; need one please.

Thanks to Cynthia for giving me a lot of ideas to build this story. I give her credit for this.

Brief Summary;

Prince Yamato Ishida made an appearance at the Palace of Makaishi to sort out matters with Taichi Yagami before the kings of both kingdoms declare war. During his visit, he meets a young and beautiful maid, Mimi Tachikawa. Gradually, Yamato falls in love with this sweet girl but what she doesn't know is that he is a prince from Catheral. He lied to her all along. What happens when Mimi finds out? Will fate give them one more chance for love?

The fundamentals of love will forever be pure and unshattered within the heart no matter what… Yamato and Mimi learn their true reflection.

**Main Characters**;

Yamato Ishida or Matt; age 21 

-Prince of Catheral. Cold and dry personality on the outside but inside he has a very warm and loving heart. Yes, girls swoon over him.

Taichi Yagami or Tai; age 21

-Prince of Makaishi. Sweet, charming and loving. He's not scared to express his feelings towards people.

Mimi Tachikawa; age 20

-She's very beautiful, very sweet and caring. She doesn't care what other people think and she's very honest. Even though she's a maid, everyone idolizes her.

Note; maids other than Mimi is Miyako [Yolie] Inoue, Kari Yagami and maybe I'll make up an original character for more maids. Kari is 18 years, Taichi's sister and Miyako is also 18 years old.

Koushiro Izumi, Takeru Takaishi, and other original characters are the guards. Koushiro– age 20. Takeru– age 18.

**Takeru and Yamato are NOT related in any way.**

Future characters will be mentioned later.

Setting; this is in the old times but I may add things from the future including how they dress. So keep that in mind. The kingdom of Yagami is Makaishi while the kingdom of Ishida is Catheral.

This has nothing to do with the Digimon seasons on the show so the Digiworld never happened. [AU]

**A/N**; here's another Mimato of mines! Umm this _might_ be a love triangle between Yamato, Mimi and Taichi. But I'm not sure… maybe not. I might be writing more and more… I just have these ideas popping into my mind. Anyways this will be kind of similar to 'Prince and I' the movie but there's a lot of difference. Like I have an idea in the end… which is a surprise. There will be two parts for this story but it's not going to be separate. Do you like the title? Lols I think the title so 'whoah' I made it up when I was in class… because it was boring =P I just like the word 'quintessence'… such a strong word. This story will be an estimate of 25-30 chapters. I know it's long… well maybe shorter. I don't really know… I need more ideas for this one. So read the first, and I'll tell you what I've decided. Yup, so I know the first chapter will be kind of boring but hold on there… stuff will come next =D Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1; The Beauty of Nature**

[_Yamato's POV_]

I looked up. I squinted at the bright, streaming rays of the sun shining on my face. The sun was glittering happily, standing out of the dark, smoky gray clouds. The sight was so breath taking. The trees were dancing, controlled by the movement of the wind is as so the green grasses on the ground. The 'colours' of the wind was blowing swiftly across the plain. The waterfalls were sparkling brightly as it flows down slowly to a river filled with pure, refreshing water.

The birds were cheerfully singing bringing in the light and joy out of the dim and gloomy mood. I closed my eyes as the cool breeze was blowing across my face. You can hear the wind singing gracefully in your ears. Then, you hear the horse galloping in a steady rhythm. Even though there was no sound made by humans, you can hear the sounds of Mother Nature so clearly if you listened hard.

I smiled at the scent of pure water from the waterfalls and rivers. It smelt so good… so _free_. Also the smell of the colourful flowers was wonderful. Yes, I can smell the flowers from here. The scent of everything put together felt like freedom and wisdom.

I felt smooth and short fur under the fingertips of my hand. I patted the animal that was taking me to the destination I wished. In reply, it gave a small whimper. That's when I knew that it needed rest, so did I.

We stopped by the river to get a refreshing drink out of it to restore our used out energy. I went to sit at a nearby rock and eased my headache with a cool towel. Patiently waiting, I sighed to myself as I ran my hand through my blonde hair that was covering my eyes. This was a long journey to accomplish. Even though I _tried_ to reject, I couldn't get myself out of this mess. Why me?

**[FLASHBACK**]

"Come in son," King Ishida said clearly behind the dark shadows of his study room. I walked in straight up, taking breaths.

"Yes, father? You sent me?" I replied waiting for him to reply.

"Son, you know that this war can come anytime since conditions right now are brutal." King Ishida said plainly to me. '_Why is he talking about war now?_' I thought to myself. The kingdom, Makaishi and our kingdom was experiencing many difficulties. The majority of our kingdom didn't want war, including me.

"Yes, father. What does this have to do with me?" I asked in a cold tone. I hated meetings like this. My father would send a message to me to have a 'talk' with him. These 'talks' didn't come out very well. Before I would leave his room, furious, we would always have an argument. Now, at this rate, I knew things weren't going well.

"Well, I want you to take a visit to the Makaishi kingdom and sort things out with King Yagami because you know that I don't want my people to suffer," King Ishida said to me. I blinked.

"Y-you want me to _go_ there and sort things out?" I asked, unbelievably.

"Yes, son, please do this for our kingdom. I really do not want to declare war," King Ishida asked pleadingly.

"I would do no such thing. Why couldn't you do this, instead of me?" I almost shouted in fury.

"Please? I chose you because you know Prince Taichi Yagami and maybe we can sort these things out without violence." King Ishida replied. I hesitated. I _was_ close to Taichi before we split into two kingdoms. We were close as brothers. That is, when our families split and began competing with each other. Part of me wants to go there, but part of me didn't. "So is it a yes or a no?" he asked once again. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said flatly.

[**END OF FLASHBACK]**

What if I come across some enemies and would kill us? This is just wrong for me. I can't do this. I can't face Taichi when I hadn't seen him for fifteen long years. Not after what had happened. No.

A nudge brought me back to reality. I looked up to see that my horse was ready. I slowly stood up and finished what I had started.

I fluttered my eyes open and looked at my surroundings. I looked in front of me, a big white palace. No different than the palace from my kingdom. It's just that this looked more… bright. It had vines and arrangements of flowers hanging around the palace. You could see a big, beautiful garden behind the palace. It was just… glowing. I must've fell asleep during the rest of the journey and awoken when my horse had stopped.

The two guards who had been standing in front the door were making their way to me. I was about to go back but then I hesitated.

"King Yagami wishes for you to come in and make yourself at home," One with red, short hair informed me. I smiled and nodded in reply.

"My name is Takeru but you can call me T.K and this is Koushiro whom you could call Izzy," the one with the blond hair introduced to me. He looks… somewhat like me… only a younger version.

I took deep breaths and entered in the big doors, following the way of the guards. I looked around my surroundings and opened my mouth in awe. Inside looked more beautiful. The walls were bright, baby blue and there were beautiful lightings everywhere. It looked like heaven. Maids were walking around busy at their work and butlers, helping every guest there. Our kingdom was just white, plain walls and just the typical thing that every kingdom would have.

Koushiro pointed to one of the butlers and told me to follow him. I thanked him in reply and made my way to him. As we were walking I was having big thoughts. Was I going to see King Yagami or Prince Taichi?

"Your Highness, we're here," the butler said opening a big, white door in front of me. I peeked in before entering. I stepped in nervously and waited for anyone.

"Yamato… Matt?" a familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a well dressed guy with wild, brown spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes. I grinned at the guy.

Taichi or _Tai_ had wild, brown spiky hair that a bird could nest on it. He had chocolate brown eyes that always shine bright and never went dull. Tai… well he was always a happy and kiddish guy. He never cared about what other people think. He always has his goofy smile on. Sure, all the maids and princesses adore her but he was always serious in love. He always wanted a steady and long relationship. My good old buddy.

"Tai!" I exclaimed and went up to my old buddy and did our handshake we did once we were little.

"Man, you haven't changed!" Taichi said happily. I smiled. It brought back old, good memories. '_Same old Tai_' I thought to myself.

"You haven't either!" I replied with a laugh.

"Well, what brings you here?" Tai said suddenly.

"It's about the… war," I said plainly. Tai sighed.

"Oh… I see… I guess my dad hadn't told me about this yet. I guess we'll be talking during supper. I'll inform my father that you're here and I'll get one of the butlers to send you to your room." Tai said, leading me to one of the butlers.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," I said waving him, goodbye.

"That's right… bye," Tai said, disappearing in the darkness down the hall.

I followed the butler. He led me into a big guestroom. It was just a plain room. I sighed and just dumped all my belongings on the floor and jumped on my bed. I closed my eyes. I was dead tired from the journey and since I hadn't got some rest from all the thinking.

This visit is going to be really long. How am I going to talk to King Yagami? I haven't got anything to say at all. This is going to be hard. I wish I could just change back time and tell my father that I reject going here. But since I didn't… I have to suffer this. _'This is so stressing'_ I thought to myself as I was easing my headache with a wet towel.

Then I heard a sound… more like _singing_. I quickly opened my eyes to find the source of the beautiful sound. The singing was absolutely graceful and melodic to my ears. It made me tingle all over. As if my body was controlling me, my legs stood up and with the help of my ears, I followed the singing to find the source of that beautiful voice.

How can anyone sing so beautiful, peaceful and so graceful? The singing was utterly melting me inside. I felt like the singing was pulling me to it. It sounded so strong and innocent. I closed my eyes and allowed my legs to bring me to the singer and enjoyed the singing at the same time. The singing was louder now and I was aware that I was close. It was eating my ears out hungrily. I took a deep breath when I came to a stop in front of a closed, big door.

I felt a tingle going through my spine. It felt like the singing was a pulling force… it was pulling me to it.

I opened the door quietly and poked my head in curiously. As I popped my head into the room, I saw a girl with long, flowing chestnut hair and honey brown eyes shimmering towards me when she heard my presence. Her beauty took my breath away.

* * *

**A/N**; I'll just stop here. I know it's crappy but I've held this chapter for 2 months and I had to post it up soon. Sorry I deleted it once I posted it because I thought this was really crappy. But I hate it so I might have some changes. Then the second time I posted it up, it got deleted because it was interactive. Whatever. Anyways I trust that you know who the person is singing. But I'm leaving it here. This story is an estimate of 25-30 chapters because it has two parts to this.

For Cynthia to read this story I might add a love triangle with Taichi in it. So yeah and maybe… MAYBE… an alternate ending. If not, then this is a pure Mimato.

This is PG-13 because there might be slight swearing/cursing and violence later on. No there will not be lemon. I don't do them. Only my friend, Cynthia knows so well about them.

Don't forget to review! More reviews, faster update!


End file.
